


Midas is King (and he holds me so tight)

by Prisma



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisma/pseuds/Prisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dug his hopes in the ground, whispering his secrets to the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midas is King (and he holds me so tight)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> The title is from Florence + The Machine’s “Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)”.  
> Story based (very) loosely in the myths about King Midas (mostly symbolic, really) and the books.  
> Not beta-ed. Sorry. Also, my first work in four years. First one in english, too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

They tell a story in Westeros. About a baseborn bastard, who dare to love a lost princess but not say anything about it. It didn’t matter in the end. The princess was kidnapped and send away; never to be seen again. Some say she ran away from her past in a ship, abandoning the continent that destroyed her family. Others that she die with the remaining of her siblings.

 

The bastard suffered with the uncertain and hoped that his princess would return. However, foolish dreams don’t belong in times of war. He dug his hopes in the ground, whispering his secrets to the earth. An oak tree grew in its place and, as the winds blown, spread the boy’s hope.

 

…

 

There is a girl in Braavos. No one knows where she came from, but they talk about her. About how she washed her memories away in the river, and came out with a deathly touch. She says it’s a gift from a God, and uses it with relish.

 

But she knows that’s not her place. Can’t remember, but can feel. And her conviction resolves as the wind that came from west blows.

 

_“Come back home, please, come back.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. The idea bash me in the head and refused to go away. In english, ffs.
> 
> So! Any grammar mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
